Zu zweit auf hoher See
by Schillok
Summary: Die Digiritter machen einen Urlauib mit einem Segelboot - allerdings nicht sehr lange... etwas geht gewalltig schief, so dass am Ende Jun und Matt zusammen auf einem Floß auf hoher See treiben. Werden sie es überleben? Junato; slight Jyoumi


Schiffbruch - Digiversion

**Zu zweit auf hoher See**

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor one of the Characters. I don't even know the dialogues, because they're from "Illusion of Time"

** **

Egal ob jung oder alt, groß oder klein, Digiritter oder nicht - ein wenig Erholung braucht jeder Mensch von Zeit zu Zeit. Und eben diese Erholung erhoffen sich die alten und neuen Digiritter, die gemeinsam auf Urlaub zu einer der südlichen Inseln Japans gereist waren, um dort ein paar Tage ihrer Sommerferien zu verbringen.

Eine große Gruppe: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Jolei und Cody, begleitet von nur drei „Nicht-Digirittern": Davis's Vater, Mimi's Mutter und Jun. (Letztere bestand, seitdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Matt mit in diesen Urlaub fuhr, unbedingt darauf, auch mitzukommen.)

Ein harmloser Urlaub: in der Digiwelt war es ruhig und kein Notfall erzwang eine Unterbrechung der Ferienzeit.

Die Kinder hatten also Zeit für ihre eigenen Probleme - der eine wollte unbedingt etwas Farbe abbekommen, der nächste hatte seine liebe Not, den Verabredungsversuchen einer anderen Person auszuweichen, der nächste suchte ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Computer und wieder andere waren damit beschäftigt, den Erzählungen einer anderen Person über das Leben in Amerika zu lauschen. Und so weiter... trotzdem ein erholsamer Urlaub für alle.

Bis... Ja bis sie sich alle zu einer Tour mit einem echten Segelboot aus Holz (ein Nachbau eines europäischen Handelsschiffes aus dem 18.Jahrhundert) aufmachen. Denn damit fing alles an...

An Deck war es ruhig geworden, die Sonne schon längst untergegangen. Die meisten waren schon unter Deck und schliefen, nur Mr. Motomiya stand noch am Steuer - du am Bug unterhielten sich zwei Kinder, die sich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

„Und Mimi?", fragte Joe mit ruhiger Stimme. „Bist du wirklich so glücklich in Amerika, wie du in deinen Briefen immer schreibst?" „Ach Joe...", erwiderte Mimi gerührt. „Natürlich fühle ich mich wohl dort."

Sie schwieg eine Weile, dachte nach, blickte erst in den wolkenbedeckten Himmel und dann auf Joe. „Und trotzdem vermisse ich dich jeden Tag!" „Es geht mir genauso", seufzte Joe. „Aber jetzt sind wir ja zusammen. Zusammen, bis zum Ende der Ferien..."

Das gleichmäßige Schlagen der Wellen gegen das Schiff gab dem ganzen Gespräch einen wehmütigen, melancholischen Charakter. Aber mit einem mal hörte es auf und Joe und Mimi konnten etwas im Meer aufblitzen sehen. Ein kleiner, silberner Punkt, der sich gleichmäßig auf sie zubewegte...

„Was ist das?", fragte Joe unsicher. Dann schrie er plötzlich: „Halte dich gut fest Mimi!"

Eine gewaltige Erschütterung warf alle Kinder aus ihren Schlafgelegenheiten. Ausnahmelos fielen alle auf den Boden, Schränke öffneten sich und private Gegenstände der Kinder wurden durch ihre Kajüten geschleudert.

„Ein Erdbeben!", kreischte Jolei entsetzt. „Nein, ein Seebeben!", schrie Cody, nachdem er sich erinnerte, wo sie sich befanden.

Kaum hatte das Schwanken aufgehört, gab es eine zweite Erschütterung, fast genausostark wie die erste.Wieder wurden alle durchgewirrbelt, und kaum standen sie wieder auf den Beinen, erfolgte eine dritte, leichtere Erschütterung. Dann blieb es ruhig...

In Panik rannten alle aus ihren Kajüten, hinaus aufs Deck. Dort trafen sie auf eine völlig durchnäßte Mimi, die entsetzt schrie: „Ein Seeungeheuer! Es hat uns gerammt! Du Joe ist dabei... ist dabei..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, schluchzend sank sie auf ihre Knie. Aber es war offensichtlich: Joe war nicht mehr an Bord. Er war während des ersten Angriffes ins Wasser geschleudert worden.

„Es kommt zurück!", unterbrach Tai die Trauer du deutete auf die aufgewühlte See. „Alle man festhalten!"

Das Seeungeheuer raste direkt auf das Schiff zu - so schnell es ging, versuchten alle irgendwo Halt zu finden. Aber dieses Vorhaben war sowieso zwecklos... die Wucht des Aufpralles ließ das Schiff in seine Einzelteile zerbrechen, die mehrere Meter hoch und viele Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurden. Mitsamt allen, die versuchten sich daran festzuklammern...

**1. ****Tag**

** **

Langsam kehrten Matt's Sinne zurück. Noch völlig ungeordnet wirkten die verschiedensten Eindrücke auf ihn ein, er spürte, dass er auf hartem Boden lag, fühlte Schwanken, hörte das Meer, roch den Geruch von Salzwasser, spürte Nässe und das helle Licht der Sonne, dass ihn blendete. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, blickte sich um. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen, die Sonne blendete immer noch. Erst langsam, Stück für Stück, konnte er die Dinge um sich herum erkennen. 

Um ihn herum war nur Wasser, vom blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel brannte die Sonne gnadenlos herab. Er selbst befand sich auf ein paar zerbrochenen Planken des Segelschiffes, etwa 4 Meter lang und 4 Meter breit. Um eine Art kleinen Mast war ein großes Faß mit der Aufschrift „Water" gebunden, ansonsten befand sich nichts auf dem Floß. Fast nichts...

„Kommst du wieder zu dir?" - eine Gestalt verdunkelte die Sonne, Matt konnte nur die Umrisse erkennen: mittelgroß, schlank und an der Stimme erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handeln musste.

„Also, Jolei oder Kari sind es erstmal nicht", dachte er und blickte angestrengt in das Gesicht. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis seine Augen mit den neuen Lichtverhältnissen zurechtkamen. Dann endlich konnte er die Haarfarbe der unbekannten erkennen: ein dunkles Rot.

„Ju... Jun?", fragte er unsicher. Anstelle einer Antwort bekam er ein kurzes Nicken.

Inzwischen hatte Matt wieder alle Sinne beieinander und hatte sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschafft: Er war auf einem winzigen Holzfloß auf dem Ozean, weit und breit kein Land und kein Schiff in Sicht. Auf dem Floß war lediglich ein Faß mit Wasser - und Jun.

„Es ist furchtbar", seufzte Jun. „Wir scheinen die einzigen Überlebenden zu sein..." Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Bin ich in Ordnung?", dachte Matt sarkastisch. „Du einst, außer das ich irgendwo auf hoher See mit dir auf dieses Floß verbannt bin und keine Menschenseele in Sicht ist?" 

Dann sagte er laut: „Ich fühle... mich furchtbar."

„Kein Wunder, du warst ziemlich lange bewußtlos", flüsterte Jun besorgt, ging zum Wasserfaß du brachte Matt eine Handvoll Wasser. „Ich hörte davon, wie es ist, Schiffbruch zu erleiden", erklärte Jun, nachdem Matt das Wasser abgelehnt hatte. „Doch in Wirklichkeit ist es viel fataler. Das Unglück sucht immer die falschen heim..."

Mürrisch blickte sich Matt auf dem Floß um. Nein, hier war wirklich nichts. Ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt so stabil schwimmen konnte - Matt konnte darauf herumlaufen, ohne das es merklich stärker schwankte. Sogar, als er bis an den Rand ging und sich eine, neben dem Floß schwimmende, Holzplanke aus dem Wasser fischte, blieb es ruhig. Auch wenn ihm das eine gewisse Zufriedenheit gab: seine Lage empfand er immer noch als unerträglich. Schweigend setzte er sich wieder hin.

„Sei nicht böse", versuchte Jun ihn zu beruhigen. „Denk lieber nicht daran... denk auch nicht an die Zukunft, sondern genieße die Meeresidylle..." Es war klar, dass auch sie ihren Worten nicht so recht glauben konnte.

„Ich habe Hunger", sagte sie nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens und holte ein weißes Tuch aus dem Schatten des Wasserfasses hervor.

„Gefüllte Reisbällchen", sagte sie stolz, als sie das Tuch öffnete. „Habe ich selbst gemacht!" Matt schüttelte mit dem Kopf, signalisierte, dass er nichts wolle. Jun erwiderte seine Geste ebenfalls mit einem Kopfschütteln, wartete, ob er es sich nicht anders überlegte und aß die beiden Reisbällchen schließlich ganz allein auf...

**Meeresidylle, Tag2**

** **

Schon am nächsten Tag bereute Matt seine Entscheidung. Die halbe Nacht lag er wach, da sein Bauch vor Hunger schmerzte. Und es wurde immer schlimmer... Sehnsüchtig gedachte er des Reisbällchens, das er gestern hätte essen können. Wen er nur nicht zu stolz gewesen wäre, etwas ausgerechnet von Jun anzunehmen. Jetzt war es ihm egal...

Plötzlich ging Jun, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte auf ihn zu, setzte sich neben ihn, holte wieder das weiße Tuch hervor und öffnete es. Erstaunt sah Matt auf einen Reisball, den Jun für ihn aufgehoben hatte.

„Vielleicht möchtest du ihn ja jetzt", flüsterte Jun aufmunternd. Ohne Zögern machte sich Matt über den Reisball her, gierig verschlang er einen Bissen nach dem anderen und nachdem er fertig war, verspeiste er sogar die kleinen Reiskörner, die sich während des Essens abgelöst hatten.

Kaum war er fertig, lächelte Jun zufrieden und nickte mit dem Kopf. Viel war es nicht, aber es stillte vorerst Matt's Hunger - erst, als Jun's Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich gab, wurde ihm klar, was sie eben für ein Opfer für ihn gemacht hatte.

Eine lange Zeit verging - Jun hatte sich an den Rand des Floßes gestellt und beobachtete gebannt einige Fische, die nur wenige Meter vor ihr aus dem Wasser sprangen. „Wunderschön", flüsterte sie leise, als Matt an sie herantrat. „Ich könnte mein ganzes Leben hier verbringen..."

Matt konnte diese Vorstellung kaum ertragen - er hatte sich die Holzplanke geschnappt und versuchte damit zu Jun's Entsetzen, die springenden Fische zu treffen. „Was tust du?", fragte Jun wütend, als es Matt tatsächlich gelang, einen von ihnen zu treffen. „Der arme Fisch... er kann doch nichts für unsere Lage."

Matt nickte stumm - sie hatte Recht. Der Fisch hatte ihnen nichts getan. Beschämt ging er auf die andere Seite des Floßes und schwang dort weiter mit der Planke - ohne das Fische in der Nähe waren.

„Die Zeit vergeht so langsam", seufzte Matt nach einer Weile. „Was können wir nur tun?" Dann drehte er sich zu Jun - sie saß immer noch an der selben Stelle wie seit Stunden und blickte stumm auf das unendliche Meer.

„Wie versteinert...", dachte Matt. „Es scheint so, als ob sie keine Hoffnung auf Rettung haben würde."

Ruhelos wanderte er auf dem Floß umher, ab und zu versuchte er sich mit Jun zu unterhalten. Die Zeit verging sehr, sehr langsam, Minuten erschienen wie eine Ewigkeit. Es war, als würde das Rad der Zeit jeden Moment stillstehen - und sie verloren jedes Zeitgefühl.

**Meeresromatik, Tag 4**

** **

Erschöpft standen beide auf dem Floß. Das Gefühl des Hungers, das sie die vergangen Tage gespürt hatten, wurde schwächer - genauso wie sie selbst. Wenigstens mußten sie nicht mehr darunter leiden - oder hatten sie sich einfach nur an das Gefühl gewöhnt?

Am Horizont ging schon die Sonne unter, das Meer und alles um sie herum leuchtete in roten Farben. Sicher hätten sie diese Situation als schön empfunden - wenn sie sich nicht so schwach gefühlt hätten.

„Ich habe ein Vorahnung", begann Jun und versuchte, ein Gespräch zu starten. „Man wird uns bald finden. Was meinst du?" Ohne auf Matt's Antwort zu warten, ging sie erschöpft auf die andere Floßseite. „Sicher...", antwortete Matt und versuchte, so zuversichtlich wie nur möglich zu klingen. „Sie glaubt ebensowenig wie ich daran...", seufzte Matt leise und folgte ihr.

„Irgend etwas schwimmt im Wasser", sagte Jun und zeigte auf ein Ding, 10 Meter vom Floß entfernt. Da sich das Floß schneller bewegte, hatten sie das Ding bald eingeholt: eine Flasche, mit einem Zettel darin.

„Wer auf immer das ließt", las Jun laut vor. „Ich befinde mich hier auf dem langweiligsten Schiff der Welt. Hier gibt es fast nur alte Leute und niemand möchte mit mir spielen. Deswegen schreibe ich diese Nachrichtdamit auch du von meinen Leiden erfährst."

Jun schüttelte mit dem Kopf und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. „Ein gelangweiltes Kind", meinte sie enttäuscht. „Hast du einen Stift dabei?"

Nein - Matt hatte keinen Stift dabei. Sie konnten also keinen Hilferuf per Flaschenpost verschicken.

„Hätte sowieso nicht geklappt", flüsterte sie und warf die Flasche zurück ins Meer. „Man wird uns schon finden. Wenn wir nicht vorher verhungern", fügte sie trocken hinzu. „Wenn wir uns Fische fangen würden", dachte Matt laut, „dann bräuchten wir nicht zu hungern."

Jun starrte ihn entsetzt an: „Ich glaube, ich könnte kein Tier essen, dass ich vorher habe sterben sehen." - „Du willst also uns sterben sehen?", erwiderte Matt mit erbitterter Stimme. „Tu' dir keinen Zwang an, ihn zu essen", antwortete sie freundlich. „Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht tun. Schon der bloße Gedanke, rohen, fast noch lebenden Fisch zu essen..."

Mit diesen Worten wanderte sie wieder auf die andere Floßseite und beobachtete stumm, wie die Sonne langsam im Meer versank. Alle versuche sie anzusprechen scheiterten...

**Meeresträume, Tag 7**

** **

„Seit einer Woche treiben wir schon auf hoher See", dachte Matt mutlos. „Länger halten wir nicht mehr durch: Wenn wir jetzt nichts essen, dann werden wir sterben."

Traurig blickte er zu Jun hinüber. Seit drei Tagen saß sie an der selben Stelle, nur ab und zu holte etwas Wasser oder nickte, wenn Matt mit ihr redete. Die letzten Tage wurden sie immer von springenden Fischen begleitet, aber nie hatte Matt einen fangen können - auch aus Rücksicht auf Jun. Aber heute... immer wieder hatte er Schwindelanfälle, er musste unbedingt Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Und Jun auch...

Matt nahm die Planke, stellte sich an den Rand des Floßes, holte aus... und verfehlte. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er die Prozedur, manchmal erwischte er auch einen Fisch, der aber immer wieder zurück ins Wasser fiel. Endlich hatte er Erfolg: ein gezielter Schlag warf einen der Fische auf das Floß. Matt stürzte sich auf ihn, hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht zurück ins Wasser konnte. Nach fünf Minuten rührte sich der Fisch nicht mehr.

Jetzt begann für Matt der schwierigste Teil: das Essen. Widerwillig biß er ein Stück rohes Fleisch aus dem toten Fisch heraus und schluckte es herunter. EKELHAFT! Aber gleichzeitig ließ auch der unerträgliche Krampf in seinem Magen nach. Stück für Stück aß er weiter, immer mit geschlossenen Augen und mit zugekniffener Nase. ABSCHEULICH! Aber der Hunger ließ nach...

Als er alles eßbare heruntergeschluckt hatte, wandte er sich an Jun. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht - sie war traurig, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick zu weinen anfangen. „Du... du musst was essen!", flüsterte Matt betroffen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie war er besorgt. Ihr Schweigen verstärkte dieses Gefühl.

„Matt.. tut mir leid das ich die letzten Tage so war...", schluchzte sie leise. „Ich werde versuchen, den Fisch zu essen. Ich ziehe den Ekel dem Tod vor.... Genau wie du."

Matt verstand den Ernst ihrer Worte, deswegen lächelte er ermutigend: „Ich werde uns einen schönen, großen Fisch fangen. Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begleitete sie ihn zur Angelstelle.

Unzählige Versuche später gelang es Matt, sein Versprechen auch einzulösen: ein wirklich großer Fisch blieb leblos auf dem Floß liegen. Skeptisch betrachtete Jun den Fang, die Abscheu stand ihr wie ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Bitte iß ihn", bat Matt. „Tu es für mich." 

Jun setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden, zögerte. So groß ihr Hunger auch sein mochte - es reichte immer noch nicht, um ihren Ekel zu überwinden.

Seufzend biß Matt in den Fisch, schluckte ein Stückchen herunter und legte den Fisch lächeln in Jun's Hände. Sie blickte ihn unsicher an, durch sein zuversichtliches Gesicht und sein ermutigendes Lächeln rang sie sich zu einer Entscheidung durch.

Mutig schloss sie die Augen, biß ein großes Stück ab und schluckte es herunter. Augenblicklich verzog sie ihr Gesicht, versuchte das Stückchen wieder auszuspucken - aber Matt hielt sie davon ab. Er drückte sie ganz fest an sich, tröstete sie. Und sie aß mutig weiter, bis sie den Fisch vollständig heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Ich... ich habe es geschafft", weinte sie erleichtert. „Dank deiner Hilfe."

Noch immer hielt sie tröstend im Arm. Irgendwie war er stolz auf sie, und irgendwie... genoß er es, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. „Es ist Liebe", erkannte Matt. Ausgerechnet er hatte sich in Jun verliebt. Und er war trotzdem glücklich damit..

**Meeresalpträume, Tag 12**

** **

Seit sie sich Fische fangen konnten, waren die Tage erträglicher. Jetzt. Wo sie nicht mehr Hunger leiden mußten. Und jetzt, wo sie sich gegenseitig trösten konnten.

Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden, die See war ruhig und keine einzige Wolke hing am mondlosen, sternenbedeckten Himmel. Matt du Jun hatten sie nah zueinander gesetzt und blickten gemeinsam in die Sterne.

„Wie wunderschön die Sterne die leuchten!", flüsterte Jun verträumt, ohne ihren Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden. „Gerne würde ich sie berühren... Gerne würde ich dich berühren... Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir einen der Sterne schenken."

Matt lächelte und nickte gerührt, auch er dachte ähnlich und auch er konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Sternenhimmel abwenden. „Ich auch", sagte er schließlich. Jun lächelte ebenfalls - und schwieg.

„Siehst du den roten Stern im Sternbild Cygnus?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Sternenformation. „Er leuchtet so rot... wie Feuer." „Wie deine Haare", berichtete Matt sanft.

„Ich weiß, wie wir diesen Abend noch unvergeßlicher machen könnten", fuhr Jun fort. „Laß uns einen Wunsch aussprechen. Der Stern wir ihn erfüllen."

Lange blickte Matt auf den leuchtenden, roten Stern und dachte über einen Wunsch nach. Schließlich sagte er laut: „Ich wünsche mir eine Nacht... mit einem wundervollen Mädchen, mit..."

Noch während er das sagte, rückte Jun noch näher an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand um seine Hüfte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Matt lächelte glücklich, legte seine eigene Hand auf ihre Schulter und strich zärtlich durch ihr Haar. „Ein wirklich unvergeßlicher Abend", flüsterte er zufrieden. „Und sehr, sehr angenehm."

**Meeresschicksaale, Tag 18**

** **

Auch an diesem Tag mußten sie sich mit rohem Fisch begnügen. So ganz hatten sie sich immer noch nicht an den Geschmack gewöhnt, aber er war für sie inzwischen... alltäglich. Satt wurden sie nie, aber das schreckliche Gefühl des Hungers war verschwunden. So saßen sie auf der Mitte des Floßes, Hand in Hand, und gaben sich gegenseitig Mut und Hoffnung. Mut um durchzuhalten und Hoffnung auf Rettung.

„Nun sind wir schon drei Wochen auf hoher See", stellte Jun fest, nachdem sie eine Weile in Matt's Gesicht geblickt hatte. „Deine Haare sind länger geworden, du siehst wild aus." „Genau wie du", lächelte Matt.

„Jun hat sich wirklich geändert", dachte Matt. „Sie ist dünner geworden, sieht erschöpft aus und ihre Haare bilden schon längst keine Frisur mehr. Nein, nicht nur Äußerlichkeiten. Auch Dinge, dir mich vorher an ihr gestört haben sind verschwunden oder erscheinen mir jetzt so unwichtig. Früher fand ich sie... aufdringlich... arrogant... nervtötend... Aber sie hat sich geändert, sie ist jetzt viel natürlicher. Ich genieße ihre Stimme, in ihrer Nähe fühle ich mich wohl... Und ich weiß jetzt, dass hinter ihrer Aufdringlichkeit und Arroganz nur ein Wunsch stand... nämlich, das ich sie näher kennenlernen sollte. Sie mögen..."

Matt dachte weiter, und immer mehr gelangte er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er Jun früher nicht leiden wollte... in ihr schlechte Eigenschaften sah, wo keine waren und ihr Verhalten stets negativ interpretiert hatte.

„Aber damit wird nun Schluß sein!", dachte er entschlossen und lehnte seinen Kopf zart gegen den ihren. „Keine Vorurteile mehr!" 

„Was... was ist das?", fragte Jununruhig und warf Matt aus seinen Gedanken. „Dort, im Wasser."

Matt konnte es auch sehen - irgend etwas schwamm auf dem Wasser und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Zwar war nicht zu erkennen, was es war, aber es schwamm nicht alleine auf dem Meer.

„Haie...", flüsterte Jun und kroch ängstlich auf die Mitte des Floßes zurück. „Haie?", fragte Matt ungläubig, aber sie hatte wahrscheinlich recht - was sonst ist grau, ragt auf dem Wasser und schwimmt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit?

„Oh Gott, du hast recht", zitterte Matt, mehr vor Erschöpfung als vor Angst. „Wir werden zerfetzt und gefressen werden." Noch im selben Moment bereute er seine Formulierung - er musste Jun nicht noch mehr Angst machen, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. „Keine Angst, ich bin ja bei dir", sagte Matt mit fester Stimme, schnappte sich die Planke, mit der er immer Fische fing und kniete sich neben Jun in die Mitte.

„Als ob ich mit einem Holzbrett eine Chance hätte...", dachte Matt resigniert. 

„Sie umkreisen zwar das Floß, aber sie greifen nicht an", stellte Jun fest, die die Haie genau beobachtete. Es waren insgesamt vier, nur ihre Rückenflossen schauten aus dem Wasser, aber sie waren bestimmt riesig.

„Worauf warten diese Bestien?", fragte Matt leise und schloss seine Faust fest um die Planke. „Weißt du was Matt?", flüsterte Jun lächelnd. „Ich glaube wir haben Glück!"

Matt blickte sie irritiert an. Warum sollten sie Glück haben? „Ich denke, diese Haie sind nicht hungrig", erklärte Jun. „Nur neugierig... und nicht so hungrig, das sie uns angreifen. Verstehst du?"

Matt nickte. „Natürlich", lächelte er. „Sie greifen nur an, wenn sie Hunger haben. Nicht, weil sie böse sind... sondern, weil sie es müssen." „Genau wie wir", stimmte Jun zu. „Als wir begannen Fische zu fangen, damit wir nicht verhungern..."

„Sieh' doch, sie schwimmen fort!", jubelte Matt. „Aber hoffentlich", fügte er ernst hinzu. „...hoffentlich sehen wir sie nie wieder."

**Meerestragödien, Tag 21**

** **

Seit der Begegnung mit den Haien waren nun drei Tage vergangen, noch immer trieben Matt und Jun allein auf dem Ozean. In den vergangenen21 Tagen hatten sie ab und zu Land am Horizont sehen können, aber immer wurde das Floß von der Strömung weitergezogen, nie gelangten sie nah genug heran, um hinüberzuschwimmen. Ganze drei Wochen alleine auf hoher See... und kein Ende in Sicht.

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte wieder alles in rotes Licht, das Meer rauschte immer noch eintönig, ansonsten war kein Geräusch zu hören. Matt und Jun blickten in den Sonnenuntergang und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Zuhause", unterbrach Jun die Stille, „liebte ich es, die Sonne untergehen zu sehen... Es war so schön, wie die Sonne auf die Häuser strahlte... Aber inzwischen hasse ich diese Momente... Wenn die Sonne untergeht, kommt die Dunkelheit..."

Matt hörte ihr genau zu, es schien ihr sehr wichtig zu sein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nickte er.

„Ich fürchtete schon, die Sonne nie mehr zu sehen...", fuhr Jun traurig fort. „Aber seit du an meiner Seite bist... selbst Situationen wie diese sind mit dir er erträglich."  
Matt zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte oder vor Erschöpfung, nein er zitterte vor Angst. Jun hatte soeben ihr Herz ausgeschüttelt - wäre es nicht an der Zeit, das Gleiche zu tun?

„Ich... ich...", flüsterte Matt und riß sich zusammen. „Ich glaube, mir geht es genauso wie dir. Alleine hätte ich es auf diesem Floß nicht ausgehalten..."

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte, also stand er auf und wollte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen. Aber irgend etwas stimmte nicht...

Das Rauschen des Meeres und das rote Licht der Sonne schienen plötzlich nachzusehen, dafür schwankte das Floß um so mehr. Seine Beine zitterten, konnten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Kraftlos sackte er zusammen, die Welt um ihn herum wurde plötzlich still.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Jun's Stimme: „Matt? Matt! Was ist mit dir? Wach wieder auf Matt... lass mich nicht allein!"

Mehr konnte er nicht hören - er war in tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen, verzweifelt versuchte Jun, ihn wieder zurück zu holen - vergebens.

**Tag ??**

** **

Die zweite Ohnmacht, aus der Matt erwachte. Wie beim ersten Mal, spielten seine Sinne verrückt, konnte er kaum die verschiedenen Eindrücke voneinander trennen. Er lag auf einer... weichen Unterlage, es roch nach... Meer, das Schwanken hatte nachgelassen und um ihn herum war es dunkel... abgesehen, von einer schwachen Lichtquelle.

„kommst du wieder zu dir?", fragte eine Stimme. Diesmal wusste Matt sofort, wessen Stimme es war. Schließlich hatte er eine sehr lange Zeit mit ihr auf See verbracht. Ohne zu antworten richtete er sich auf, blickte sich um.

Um ihn herum: Wände aus Holz. Es schien ein spärlich eingerichteter Raum zu sein, ein Tisch, ein paar Stühle, eine offene Feuerstelle in der Ecke...

Einige Fäden waren durch den Raum gespannt, es roch angenehm nach gebratenem Fisch. Fenster hatte der Raum auch, aber es schien Nacht zu sein, draußen war es dunkel.

Eine kleine Öllampe stand in der Nähe seines „Bettes", gleich daneben saß Jun und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ge... gerettet?", flüsterte Matt schwach. Jun nickte, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, sie wollte irgendwas sagen. Aber Matt war viel zu erschöpft.

Er sank auf die Matratze, ohne Jun's Antwort hören oder selbst antworten zu können. Aber diesmal war es ein erholsamer Schlaf. Er tankte neue Kräfte.

**Tag ?? + 1**

** **

Am nächsten Tag - zumindest glaubte Matt, es sei der nächste Tag - wachte er wieder auf. War das alles ein Traum gewesen?

Nein - er war in dem Raum erwacht, den er gestern gesehen hatte. Inzwischen war es draußen hell geworden, er konnte sogar Stimmen hören, die sich irgend etwas in einer fremden Sprache zuriefen.

Erst jetzt konnte Matt ein Fischernetz erkennen, das in einer Ecke des Raumes lag. „Jun?", rief er überrascht und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Matt musste lächeln: sie war eingeschlafen. Im Sitzen, ihren Kopf lehnte sie gegen das Bett. Aber sie sah glücklich aus. 

Vorsichtig fuhr Matt mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Gesicht, strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dabei fiel ihm auf, das ihre Haar frisch gewaschen und geschnitten waren - sie hatte also recht gehabt. Sie waren gerettet! 

Essen! Matt's Herz hüpfte vor Freude, als er ein großes Stück Brot und eine kleine Schüssel Obst auf dem Tisch entdeckte. Sein Hunger war wieder furchtbar, ohne zu zögern lief er zum Tisch und kaute gierig auf dem Brot herum.

„Vergiß nicht, das Brot zu essen!", sagte Jun plötzlich. Sie war aufgewacht und setzte sich lächelnd neben Matt an den Tisch. „Skorbut... Vitaminmangel - deswegen bist du bewußtlos geworden." 

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Matt, nachdem er das Brot hinuntergeschluckt hatte und bevor er sich über das Obst hermachte. „Keine Ahnung", lächelte Jun. „Es war schwer genug, Ninijo zu erklären, das wir aus Japan kommen."

„Nininjo? Ist das... unser Retter?", fragte Matt und blickte sich um, konnte aber niemand anderes im Raum entdecken. „Ja, er ist ein Fischer... er hat unser Floß gefunden und uns gerettet. Zum Glück - lange hätten wir nicht mehr überleben können."

„Wo ist er", fragte Matt. Er wollte sich unbedingt irgendwie bedanken, aber Jun schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte: „Auf dem Weg nach Japan... hoffe ich. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht mitgegeben."

Eine kleine Träne stieg Matt ins Auge. „Du meinst", flüsterte er, „Unsere Familien und unsere Freunde werden bald hierherkommen? Es... es ist wirklich überstanden?"

„Ja, wir sind gerettet!", lächelte Jun zuversichtlich und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm ein. „Mein geliebter Matt. Wir haben es überstanden."

Matt, der jetzt die letzte Frucht gegessen hatte, wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, drehte sich zu Jun und lächelte: „Aber noch sind wir alleine."

Er beugte sich vor, und gab Jun einen kurzen Kuß auf die Wange. „Noch!", grinste sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Aber bald wird es von Reportern hier so wimmeln. Ich kann mir schon die Schlagzeile vorstellen: '30 Tage auf hoher See'."

Irgendwie sah sie nicht glücklich bei diesem Gedanken aus, fand Matt. „Will sie nicht berühmt werden?", überlegte Matt. „Will ich berühmt werden?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann begann auch er zu Grinsen: „Aber noch sind sie nicht da" 

Er blickte tief in Jun's große, braune Augen, zog sie sanft an sich heran, streichelte über ihre Schulter und flüstere. „Noch sind wir ganz allein."****

** **

  
  
****


End file.
